Eres débil
by Anaigartuburu
Summary: Marco está decidido, de hoy no pasa. Desde que se despierta por la mañana solo es capaz de buscar un momento a solas con Jean. Cuando lo encuentra, no lo piensa, se lanza.
1. Chapter 1

El temeroso Marco seguía en su interior. Pequeño, con inseguridades, odiado por él mismo. Existía cuando se alistó al ejército y seguía con él en este preciso momento.

Marco sacude la cabeza y contempla su reflejo en el cristal. Toma aire y se pasa los dedos por el pelo. Deja salir el aire y sonríe.

"Hoy, hoy sí."

Se coloca bien la chaqueta de soldado y sale del cuarto de baño. Unos ojos lo observan. Jean. Ahí está. Con una sonrisa bien ancha Marco se acerca a él. Sigue teniendo el aspecto de siempre. Pelo corto y rasgos definidos.

-Has tardado demasiado.-Le reprocha Jean al chico.

-Lo siento.-Marco se muerde el labio, confuso.- Oye, Jean, ¿Podemos hablar después del entrenamiento?

-Claro…-Responde con vanidad. Parece que va a decir algo más, pero calla. Sus ojos siguen una figura.

Marco trata de ver qué es lo que tanto le interesa a Jean, pero solo ve a Mikasa andando hacia Eren.

Las clases pasaron rápido para los dos. Marco se moría de ganas de hablar con Jean y su sonrisa no demuestra lo contrario cuando, sentados en la cama de Jean, este, le pregunta:

-¿Bueno de que es eso de lo que me querías hablar?-Le pregunta, distraído.

-Eh?-Su sonrisa se ensancha más.-Estoy enamorado, o eso creo.

Jean abre mucho los ojos, incrédulo y acto seguido se ríe de Marco. Aunque que al chico no le queda muy seguro de que se ríe le acompaña. Siempre ha pensado que la risa de Jean es extremadamente contagiosa.

-¿De quién? Espera, espera, ¿de Christa? ¿De Ymir?, no, no, ¿no me digas que te gusta Mina? Si parece Pocahontas.- Marco suspiró.

-Más cerca Jean.- Sonrió y le miró a los ojos.

-Eh… ¿Mikasa?-Marcos se sorprendió tanto que su rostro lo mostró claramente. Jean volvió a romper en carcajadas.- Más te vale, Mikasa es mía. Ni tuya ni de ese niñato llamado Eren.

-Un momento… ¿Qué has dicho?-Una fuerte presión había comenzado a acumularse en el pecho de Marco.

-Vamos, Marco, se nota que le gusto a Mikasa.-La arrogancia se notaba en su voz.-Y ella esta como un tren.

-Ah…-La sonrisa en su cara no cambió pero sus ojos perdieron ese brillo, tan característico y una gota de sudor corrió por su frente.

-¿Me dices ya quien te gusta?-Le preguntó con las cejas levantadas.

-Mina… Me gusta mina…-Se levantó.-No me encuentro demasiado bien, voy a que me de el aire.

Jean le agarró del brazo.

-Venga no me mientas. Se nota que te gusta Mikasa. Eres débil y al ver que a ella le gusto yo te has acobardado.

Marco sabía que era débil y le molestaba mucho que se lo dijeran. Así que la rabia ganó al miedo y la desaprobación y se giró hasta quedar cara a cara con Jean.

-Jean. Yo. No. Soy. Débil.-Le miró a los ojos.

-Pues dime, ¿De quién estás enamorado?-Jean entrecerró los ojos.

-De ti.-Dijo Marco serio, por primera vez en su vida.

Jean abrió mucho los ojos. No se lo creía.

-Mientes…-Dijo.-Estoy seguro que mientes.

Marco se dio la vuelta. Y se fue, pero no sin antes decir lo que pensaba.

-Jean, no te enfades, pero, eres débil.


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente Marco se siente raro al despertarse. Una presión se le agolpa en el pecho. Bizquea y se pone en pie. Empieza a cambiarse. "Un día de trabajo siempre es duro". Como es habitual en él, de reojo, mira a Jean cambiarse. Una sonrisa boba se le agolpa en los labios y la deja salir.

Entonces Jean vuelve la cabeza y lo ve. Aprieta los dientes y mira en otra dirección, como cuando está molesto.

Los recuerdos golpean a Marco como un hachazo. "Me declaré." Su sonrisa se vuelve incrédula y termina de colocarse el uniforme. "Aunque, no fui rechazado." Se calza las botas y siente los ojos de Jean sobre él. "Tampoco fui correspondido."

Jean lo contempla confuso, ¿Por qué se siente tan enojado?, no lo entiende. Solo sabe que Marco le ama.

Marco se pone en pie. "¿Qué debo hacer ahora?" se pregunta. Mantenerse distante es la mejor opción para no ser dañado, pero tampoco quiere dejar a Jean solo. Tampoco quiere echarle de su vida.

Mientras que Jean se pone los zapatos, Marco se acerca a él. Está decidido. Incluso, más que el día anterior.

-Jean.-Dice Marco, pero este le manda a callar.

-No quiero hablar contigo.-Se levanta y lo deja con la boca abierta y expresión de sorpresa triste, pero luciendo una sonrisa.

Connie se acerca y le da una palmada en medio de la espalda a Marco. Le sonríe enseñando los dientes.

-Ya se le pasará.-Levanta el dedo pulgar.-Ya sabes que Jean es así.

Marco no se da por vencido. A la hora del almuerzo ocupa la mesa de siempre. Connie se sienta a su lado y poco a poco la mesa se va llenando de futuros soldados. Jean llega el último. No tiene más remedio que sentarse junto a Marco.

Jean, poco a poco, comienza a comer. No levanta la vista del plato. Hasta que termina aprieta los dientes y levanta la cabeza.

-Connie.-Dice simplemente, pero a Marco ya le duele que le ignore.- Hoy volviste a robarme el objetivo.-Hace una pausa y sonríe con autosuficiencia.-No dejaré que vuelva a pasar.

Los dos chicos siguen charlando, Marco, entre ellos es ignorado. Decide actuar. Pisa el pie de Jean con fuerza. Este, grita de dolor.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-Le pregunta poniéndose en pie.- ¡¿Es que eres imbécil!?

Todos callan y luego los rumores corren como serpientes. Connie se sorprende, Annie mira con aburrimiento, Shasha sigue en su comida y Mikasa se pregunta quien aparte de Eren puede hacer enojar de ese modo a Jean.

-Vamos calmate Jean, ¿Qué ha pasado?-Crista intenta poner orden pero es ignorada.

-Lo siento. Fue sin querer.-Marco miente y con una sonrisa de arrepentimiento coloca las manos entre los dos.

-¿Sin querer? ¡Solo estas enfadado conmigo porque…-Marco golpea a Jean.

-¡Vamos fuera a solucionarlo!

Marco nunca ha luchado cuerpo a cuerpo fuera del entrenamiento, las palmas de las manos le sudan. Jean sin embargo está impaciente por golpearlo, siente una rabia enorme desde el día anterior y no sabe como calmarla.

-¡Voy a golpearte!-Le grita Jean, desea que impresionar a Mikasa, pero no desea pegar a Marco. "¿Por qué nadie me detiene?".-¿Para qué quieres ir fuera?-Una gota de sudor corre por la frente de Jean.

-Para nada. Golpéame, golpéame si es lo que realmente deseas.-Marco cierra los ojos y espera. Sonríe, no puede evitarlo. Los ojos le escuecen y está esperando un golpe que no llega.

Jean se da la vuelta y se va.

-Nunca golpearía a una chica. ¿Eres un chico Marco? No es eso lo que dicen tus inclinaciones sexuales.


	3. Chapter 3

El comedor se queda en silencio, Marco comienza a reir a carcajadas. No sabe si para ocultar la verdad, por el miedo que siente a ser rechazado o porque la situación lo pone nervioso. Todo vuelve a la normalidad. Nadie parece haber tomado las palabras de Jean en serio.

Marco no vuelve a sentarse, se va de allí. Debe preocuparse por otras cosas. Comienza a andar, repara en una silueta que se interna en el bosque corriendo.

Marco avanza, no sabe qué hace. "¿A dónde voy?" se pregunta.

Finalmente, acaba en el tejado de las habitaciones. Puede ver todo el lugar.

Shasha corre tras Connie, parece que le ha tobado una parata o algo parecido. Ve a Eren practicando, Mikasa lo mira con un leve toque de cariño en la mirada, Armin da instrucciones. Entonces, lo ve.

Jean, se encuentra en el bosque. Marco se pregunta si él era la figura que vio antes. Golpea un árbol. La mirada del pecoso chico se llena de amor. Jean sangra, nunca ha tenido buen temperamento.

Su rostro está torcido en una mueca de odio. Una fuerte presión le confunde el corazón. "No debería habérselo dicho,"

Acaba por dejar de torturarse a si mismo. Baja del tejado. Tal vez si duerme un poco se despeja, no es un pensamiento lógico, pero le tranquiliza tener algo que hacer.

La puerta de las habitaciones está cerrada. Intenta empujarla para abrirla, pero no puede. Algo la obstruye.

-Fuera.-La voz de Jean tiene un matiz que Marco no logra interpretar. Así que se lo asigna al hecho de que la puerta está entre ellos.

No sabe qué hacer, no tiene que hacer. Pega la espalda a la puerta y se desliza hacia abajo. "Como en las películas." Piensa y se da cuenta de que no estaba sonriendo. "Jean, tienes demasiada importancia para mí."

Pega el oído a la puerta, intentando saber cómo está el chico. No consigue captar nada, pero poco a poco escucha algo con claridad.

-¿Qué me ocurre?

Marco abre mucho los ojos ¿Qué le ocurre a Jean realmente? Marco piensa que tiene la respuesta. Se pone en pie y llama frenéticamente. Tiene la esperanza de que Jean le abra.

-¿Jean? ¿Estás ahí?-Sabe de sobra que es él pero pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta este malhumorado. Marco se rasca la nuca.

-¿Me dejas pasar?-Sonríe y en su voz se nota, pero el nerviosismo le muerde el estómago.

La puerta se abre despacio. La respiración de Marco se para durante un momento. Empuja a Jean y entra en la habitación. Cierra la puerta con el pie.

Se acerca a él. Observa sus nudillos sangrantes y la expresión malhumorada de su rosto. Le sujeta las manos entra la suyas y le acaricia las heridas.

-¿Me dejas curártelas?-Le pregunta.

Jean aprieta los dientes, pero no retira las manos. Asiente lentamente con la cabeza. Marco le indica que se siente en el suelo. Casi corriendo va al baño y extrae agua oxigenada y vendas del botiquín. Vuelve con la misma velocidad.

Se sienta frente a él. Comienza a curarle las heridas. Jean suelta pequeños gemidos de dolor. Cuando Marco retira la capa de pus, que ha aparecido por el agua oxigenada, le mira a los ojos. Estos suplican que pare.

-Los hombres no deberían acobardarse por un poco de agua oxigenada.-Dice Marco con felicidad y diversión en su voz.

El simple hecho de estar tocando las manos de Jean hace que su estómago salte de emoción. Le venda las manos, pero no se las suelta. Levanta la mirada y ve que Jean se ha acercado inconscientemente a él. La distancia que los separa no es demasiado grande. Marco se deja llevar.

Lo besa.


	4. Chapter 4

"Los labios de Jean saben a ambrosia." Piensa Marco mientras acaricia los pómulos de Jean con los pulgares. Aunque le parezca sumamente extraño, Jean, le ha seguido el beso. Este pega su cuerpo contra el de Marco. Parece ansiar más. Le agarra del cuello de la camisa fuertemente.

Los labios de Marco comienzan a danzar una rápida coreografía con los de Jean. Pero, como siempre, Jean no se conforma. La lengua del chico se desliza suavemente junto a la del otro. Las manos de Marco se deslizan ágilmente hasta las caderas de Jean. Las agarra con fuerza y recibe un empujón.

Jean se ha separado de él en un solo gesto. Se limpia la boca con el dorso de su mano izquierda y escupe en el suelo.

-Maricón de mierda.-Le espeta.

Se pone en pie y abre la puerta. La cierra tras de si con un portazo.

El rostro de Marco se crispa de dolor y durante un momento pierde la sonrisa, esta vuelve a aparecer con un toque irónico al momento. Piensa que si él maricón, que es Jean. Luego se tumba en la cama y abraza la almohada.

Cuando Jean abre la puerta, Connie y Shasha pierden el equilibro. La chica cae al suelo. Jean enrojece rápidamente.

-¿Dándoos el lote no?-Pregunta con una sonrisa acida.

Los dos estallan en protestas. Shasha se dirige a Jean, Connie continua gritando.

-¿Qué hacías ahí dentro? ¿Parecías que disfrutabas de un plato muy apetitoso?-Le pregunta y sus tripas rugen de hambre.

Jean la ignora. Comienza a correr buscando a Mikasa. "En cuanto la vea, podré despejar mis dudas."

Eren grita de frustración. El ávido oído de Jean lo detecta al segundo. Tuerce en una esquina y encuentra a los tres. La inexpresiva expresión de Mikasa es contemplada por Jean.

-¿Qué quieres Jean?-Le pregunta.

Jean niega con la cabeza. "¿Y el nerviosismo? ¿Y la presión en el pecho? ¿La sensación del estómago? ¿Dónde están?" se pregunta. Aprieta los labios y el recuerdo de sus labios contra los de Marco llena su mente.

Todas las sensaciones que echa de menos, le invaden. Sacude la cabeza. Se tapa los ojos con la mano. "No, no." Piensa. Se va de allí. Corre dentro del bosque. Una vez allí apoya la frente contra el tronco de un árbol y comienza a darse cabezazos. Los ojos le arden, pero no llora.

"No puedo estar enamorado de Marco…"


	5. Chapter 5

No debe hacerlo, pero lo desea tanto. La noche ha caído. Marco sale de su cama y se acerca a la de Jean. A noche es fría.

Jean se remueve en su cama, se abraza el cuerpo temblando. Marco besa suavemente su nariz y le tapa con la colcha. En sueños, Jean, agarra la mano de Marco y lo atrae hacia sí.

No quiere despertarle, así que toma asiento a su lado y comienza a acariciarle el pelo de la frente. Incluso en sueños el ceño de Jean permanece fruncido.

Marco se pregunta con que soñara. El chico no para de revolverse. "No debe soñar algo agradable." Piensa Marco. Jean sigue moviendo y pataleando, como si quiere deshacerse de algo.

La mano que comparten se acerca a Jean y este, gira dándole la espalda. En este brusco movimiento Marco cae sobre él. Jean vuelve a girarse.

Marco tiene dos opciones. Puede quedarse ahí dormido como los brazos de Jean le piden a gritos. O puede soltarle la mano, despertarlo e intentar ocultar que ha estado allí.

No le gusta la opción que debería escoger. Así que se dice así mismo que en unos minutos se ira. Termina de acomodarse junto a Jean y los brazos de este inconscientemente le abrazan.

Tras unos minutos, con una sonrisa en los labios, Marco, se queda dormido.

Cuando el sol le golpea en los ojos se despierta. Jean abre los ojos poco a poco. Pero incluso antes de que estos enfoque a quien se encuentra frente a el ya sabe quién es. Tal vez su sueño no fue tan irreal como lo pareció.

Había soñado que el chico se metía en su cama por la noche y él le confesaba la realidad. Desde su beso habían pasado varios días y mirada tras mirada, suspiro tras suspiro, sobresalto tras sobresalto lo había aceptado. Lo amaba. Mikasa ya es un vago recuerdo de lo que una vez sintió.

Marco parpadea y el pánico inunda a Jean. Tras un momento de duda, se hace el dormido.

"Mierda, me quedé dormido." Piensa. Lentamente se deshace del agarre de Jean y se pone en pie. Lo contempla una vez más y se acuesta en su cama. Concilia rápidamente el sueño.

"Tengo que decírselo, debo decírselo."


	6. Chapter 6

Marco le lanza una mirada furtiva a Jean. "Que tonto." Piensa. Siente que no puede insultar a Jean con algo más fuerte. Le sangran los nudillos, parece que estuvo golpeando a algo o a alguien. Luego mira al frente.

Jean aprieta los dientes, la frustración en su interior es horrible. Mira de soslayo a Marco, que hacía lo mismo. Sonrojados apartan la mirada rápidamente.

Connie golpea con el codo a Sasha.

-¿Los has visto?-Dice con una sonrisa.

-Si, son tan monos como si a una patata asada le dibujas una cara sonriente.-Sasha adopta su habitual gesto al pensar en comida.

-Eres de lo que no hay…

Los nudillos sangrantes son contemplados por su dueño. "Podría decirle a Marco que me los curase, como aquel día…" Los recuerdos de la lengua del chico rozando sus labios producen un rostro sonrojado.

Se acerca a Marco temeroso, pero con su sonrisa habitual. Sabe que es realmente probable que se niegue.

-Marco.-Dice para llamar su atención.- ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto?

-Que te ayude Mikasa.-La sonrisa no ha desaparecido del rostro de Marco, pero no es sincera. Desvía la mirada.

-Pero, me gustaría que lo hicieras tú.-No es una petición, es un ruego, una súplica.

-Vale…-Susurra Marco, ha tirado todas sus defensas.

Cuando Jean se dio cuenta que su corazón latía por Marco y no por Mikasa como él pensaba, se vio perdido.

Ahora, Jean, solo busca tener un momento de intimidad con Marco, desea hablar con él y arreglarlo todo. Aunque no está seguro de poder hacerlo.

(* * *)

Marco contempla el botiquín. "Debería haberme negado." Piensa. Jean le hace sufrir constantemente. Solo quiere olvidarse de él.

-Le ventaré la mano y me olvidaré de él.-Dice para si mismo.

Jean está tardando, pero solo porque se encuentra fuera de la habitación. La sangre gotea de su mano y se siente mareado. No se atreve a entrar, no se atreve a decirle nada a Marco.

Se levanta de la cama, cansado de esperar. Marco se acerca a la puerta y la abre. Se encuentra cara a cara con Jean.

-Venga, estoy esperando.-Le apura.

Jean asiente con la cabeza y pasa al interior. Toma asiento en una de las camas, puede que fuese de Connie. Marco comienza a limpiarle las heridas.

-¿Cómo te lo hiciste?-Le pregunta.

Jean contiene la respiración, ya que le escuecen las heridas.

-Estaba enfadado conmigo mismo, con todo en general. Me fui al bosque y comencé a golpear un árbol.

-Típico de ti.-Dice Marco con una sonrisa en los labios.

Con suma delicadeza los nudillos de Jean son cubiertos por tiritas. Marco toma aire y mirándolo directamente a los ojos se decide a hablar.

-Jean, hazme un favor, olvida todo eso de que me gustas, solo fue una tontería. –La sonrisa del rostro de Marco es falsa. Jean no lo nota. Las palabras que soltaron los labios de Marco no lo dejan pensar.

Ya encontré a una chica, ya sabes.-Sus manos ejecutan una danza en el aire simulando las curvas de una mujer.

Jean le da un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

-Si esas son las mejores.-Comenta con el corazón roto y una sonrisa triste en los labios.


End file.
